2p's With Kik
by KemeikoGames ItOut
Summary: Yup it's what the 2p's talk about on Kik.
1. Chapter 1

_**CupCakes has made chat group called US COUNTRY'S YES**_

 **FabbyFab:** Chat hmm?

 **Crimson:** Fal why is that your name again?

 **FabbyFab:** I don't know Luci maybe because it's true.

 **SuperVillen:** Oh Shit trouble in Italy.

 **CupCakes:** Allen sweetie no.

 **Smock:** Why do I even have this damn app.

 **CupCakes:** Because I downloaded it for you.

 **Crimson** : IS THAT HOW I GOT THIS!

 **FabbyFab:** No that was my doing.

 **Crimson:** WHY!

 **FabbyFab** : Well you'll see when we're stuck in a world meeting ;)

 **Crimson** : Oh…..OH ok then when's the next meeting again?

 **FabbyFab** : Also it's easier to send SOS messages to you when Ant comes around since i'm always talking to Oliy on here.

 **Brutal** : I heard my name, and who named me?

 **SuperVillen:** Not sure whats worse that I know what they'll do or that there brother's and going to do it.

 **Ghost** : That would uh be me ya.

 **Brutal** : Well fuck your quite self.

 **Crimson** : OH MY FUCKING GOD WHY IS HE HERE!

 _ **FabbyFab has left chat…..**_

 **CupCakes** : Oh my bad must of added him to late now.

 _ **CupCakes added FabbyFab to chat….**_

 **FabbyFab:** WHY OLIY WHY DO YOU HATE ME

 **CupCakes** : I don't but we're all countries so that means most of us have to be in here…...The main countries that is.

 **Slut** : Who is yelling at my brother!

 **Crimson** : Oh shut up one you wouldn't do shit and two WHY IS THAT YOUR NAME.

 **FabbyFab** : It's true.

 **Smock** : He really is.

 **CupCakes** : Me and Allen lose twenty bucks when we go to his show's.

 **Drugy** : Am I to late to talk about how sluty Lutz is?

 **SuperVillen** : Nah never too late for that shit cause he's a slut 24/7.

 **Ghost** : My brother has feeling you guys uh know that right.

 **Brutal** : Shut up half of you are all slut's I have video proof.

 **Crimson** : Come again WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY.

 **Brutal** : _video attachment_

 **SuperVillen** :...Is it weird that I actually enjoyed watching that even though there brother's like is it fucking weird

 **FabbyFab** :...Luci's uh destroying the house and uh can we forget that happened.

 **Moose** : Well I came to the party late damn.

 **SuperVillen** : Yo bro what's up.

 **BloodyBlade** : Why are you all listen to Luciano and Flavio fuck again?

 **Ghost** : Ant

 **Slut** : Spain

 **Smock** : ^

 **CupCakes** : Oh It's just Spain being well him I believe.

 **BloodyBlade** : Ah I see…..Well we know who bottoms but did anyone really think Flavio was a top…...And Gillen don't answer that since you took part in that in the past.

Ghost:...James?

 **Moose** : Ya what is it Gil's?

 **Ghost** :...Oh uh no your opinion on Flavio.

 **Moose** : Really someone thought he could top?

 **FabbyFab** : I DO EVERY ONCE IN AWHILE SO SHUT UP!

 **Crimson** : Fal…..I have to beg for an hour so you have no bite in this fight.

 **FabbyFab** : Ya I don't like topping.

 **CupCakes** : You pure soul.

 **Slut** : Ay Luciano if you want to bottom i'm always by my phone.

 **FabbyFab** : Touch my fratello and i'll cut you tongue out!

 **Crimson** : That is fucking arousing!

 _FabbyFab & Crimson have left chat…._

 **Drugy** : I go get high and come back to this really?

 **CupCakes** : Seems so Zang.

 _Smock, Slut, BloodyBlade, Moose & Ghost have left chat….._

 **CupCakes** : Why is everyone leaveing ;(

 **SuperVillen** : I'm still here you fucking asshole.

 **CupCakes** : SWEAR JAR!

 **SuperVillen** :...How about no.

 _SuperVillen has left chat…_

 **CupCakes** : Ok who is left now.

 **Drugy** : I'ma go buy shit.

 **Brutal** : I hate you anyway.

 _Drugy & Brutal has left chat…._

 **CupCakes** : Well I tired.

 _CupCakes has left chat…._

~Hour later~

 **Gloomy** : Hello?

 **Gloomy** : Did I miss something?

 **Gloomy** : Guys…

 **Gloomy** : t_t D;

 _Gloomy left has left chat…._

 **Ok I saw alot of these on Watt Pad so I wanted to do one here is part one hope it's funny, and you like it.**

 **Crimson-** _ **Luciano North Italy**_

 **FabbyFab-** _ **Flavio South Italy**_

 **CupCakes-** _ **Oliver England**_

 **SuperVillen-** _ **Allen United States**_

 **Moose-** _ **James Canada**_

 **Ghost-** _ **Gillen Prussia**_

 **Bloodyblade-** _ **Kuro Japan**_

 **Drugy-** _ **Zang China**_

 **Brutal-** _ **Ant Spain**_

 **Smock-** _ **Francisco France**_

 **Slut-** _ **Lutz Germany**_

 **Gloomy-** _ **Nikolai Russia**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**FabbyFab Has Joined Chat…..**_

 _ **FabbyFab kicked Slut, Bloodyblade, and Ghost**_

 **Crimson:** Fal what the hell.

 **FabbyFab** : Look over!

 **Crimson** : WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WHY ARE YOU FUCKING CRYING!

 **FabbyFab** : There are so many reason when is this over I wan't to go home please

 **Crimson** :...In a hour whats wrong Fal?

 **FabbyFab** : I'm tired my feet, back, and stomach hurt my head keeps zoning out i'm hungry yet not I want to eat everything even stuff I hate, and cuddles but your too far, and Oliy won't talk to me T_T

 **Crimson** : Ok Fal calm down…..we have to go see Eilbell before anything though.

 **FabbyFab** : Why I just want to go home please Luci.

 _ **Crimson Added MotherHen**_

 **MotherHen:** Boys why are you not listening to Allen?

 **Crimson** : Fal…..is having problems….

 **MotherHen** : What kind of problems?

 **FabbyFab** :My everything hurts I'm hungry yet not yet I want to eat everything even things I hate i'm tired I just wanna go home );

 **FabbyFab** : Why are you laughing over there );

 _ **MotherHen Added CupCakes, and MadSong**_

 **CupCakes** : What is it now i'm trying to listen to my husband popits please make it quick.

 **MadSong** : Yes Ellie?

 **MotherHen** : I'M GOING TO BE A GRANDMA!

 **MadSong** : What I…..What.

 **CupCake** :...Why am I here then?

 **Crimson** :...Fucking guess.

 **FabbyFab** : Can I please just go home ):

 **CupCakes** : FALVI YOUR PREGNANT OH MY OH DEAR OH MY!

 **FabbyFab** : What are you talking about I JUST WANT TO GO HOME T_T

 **MotherHen** : _sent photo_

 **CupCakes** : Oh my dear it's true i'm going to be a friendly uncle kind of thing yay.

 **MadSong** : Finally thank you Luciano Papa is so happy he's getting more kids to spoile like he did to you.

 **Crimson** :...Don't touch my kid

 **MadSong** : Still so rude to your own father!

 **FabbyFab** : I WANT TO GO HOME!

 _ **Crimson Added Gloomy**_

 **Crimson** : Nikolai please stop rubbing my brother's back or I'll walk over there!

 **Gloomy** : But He is crying his eye's out, and groaning in pain ): I try to help.

 **Crimson** :...Fine can we switch seats then?

 **Gloomy** :...Uh I don't know Lutz may get mad….

 **Crimson** : FUCK LUTZ I DON'T CARE SWITCH!

 **Gloomy** : uh da i'll be over there then.

 _ **Crimson Kicked Gloomy**_

 _ **Thirty Minutes later**_

 **CupCakes** : Aw look at them aw is Flavi alseep over there

 **Crimson** : Yes now shut up.

 **CupCakes** : Wha but no please i'm just saying you look cute nuzzled together in that chair

｡.*:・'ﾟ:。'(((＋_＋)))｡.*:ﾟ･'ﾟﾟ:。'･ﾟ

 **Crimson** :凸

 **CupCakes** :(((( ;°Д°))))

 **Crimson** : It's time to go so fuck off Oliver Fal will update you on the kid or something ( ͡ _ ͡°)ﾉ

 _ **Crimson Has Left chat….**_


	3. Chapter 3

**~FabbyFab Has Joined Chat~**

 **CupCakes:** Oh Flaviy how is the pregnancy going

 **Crimson:** OH GOD WHY DID YOU ASK THAT!

 **CupCakes:** What's so bad about asking?

 **FabbyFab:** You want to know how it is? YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE FOR ANOTHER BEING FORMING INSIDE YOUR GUT YOU WANT TO KNOW!

 **CupCakes:**...Um i'm not so sure anymore….

 **FabbyFab:** Don't I repeat don't get pregnant this is horrible I have a demon inside of me, and it won't let me keep my face out of the toilet long enough to do anything.

 **CupCakes:**...So um how are you taking this Luciano

 **Crimson:**...He yells, cries, and hit's me a good amount… It could be a lot fucking better to be honest…..He's nearly thrown me out of the house four times…..literally just because I FUCKING SAID HI, AND GOOD MORNING!

 **FabbyFab:** You were very sassy when you said either of them….

 **Crimson:**...Flavio I am this close {} to staying at fucking Lutz house for a month THIS FUCKING CLOSE {}!

 **Slut:** You're welcomed here any time ;)

 **CupCakes:**...Luciano there is barely any space between those….

 **Crimson:** That's the damn point…..I know you're stressed about the bambino Fal, but taking your anger out on me won't help with shit.

 **FabbyFab:**...

 **FabbyFab:** If you want to leave so bad then just go. HEAVEN KNOW'S HOW MUCH HAPPIER YOU'LL BE WHEN YOU CAN ACTUALLY FUCK SOMETHING BLOND WITH PURPLE EYE'S!

 **Crimson:** Do you honestly think that's why i'm trying to leave for bit? I NEED A BREAK BECAUSE MY DAMN HUSBAND CAN'T GO A MINUTE WITHOUT HITTING OR YELLING AT ME BECAUSE I JUST LOOKED AT HIM OR GOD FORBID I SAY YOU LOOK CUTE THESE DAY'S! THE LAST TIME I FUCKING COMPLIMENTED YOU I GOT MY NOSE BROKEN! YOU BROKE MY FUCKING NOSE CAUSE I SAID YOU LOOKED PRETTY FUCKING PRETTY!

 **CupCakes:**...G-Guys please calm down this stress isn't good for either of you.

 **FabbyFab:**...You know I can't control it…..M-My glasses, and contacts aren't working like they should since i'm pregnant…...I-It's not my fault.

 **Crimson:**...Fal how am I supposed to know that you won't tell me anything these days.

 **FabbyFab:**...I-I-I'm a horrible person I really am…..

 **~FabbyFab Left Chat~**

 **Crimson:** Shit shit SHIT FUCK….GODDAMN IT!

 **Slut:**...So um should I be expecting you anytime soon?

 **CupCakes:** Lutz now is not the time

 **Smock:** Lutz don't make Daddy come disaplen you

 **SuperVillen:** The hell did I just walk into…..that's one nasty kink ya slut's.

 **Slut:** Wait till Oliver starts calling you that you'll say otherwise ;)

 **SuperVillen:**...Ya honestly make me more sick then meat, and i'ma vegan.

 **Slut:** A southern vegan you are one rare thing…..I want to see how you function ;)

 **SuperVillen:** Ya stay the hell away from my family ya hear me german boy!

 **Brutal:** So~...Anyone want to watch Luciano get his annoying ass handed to him by a very fuckable pregnant man?

 **SuperVillen:** Keep ya creepy ass away from my family too ya creepy Spanish dick!

 **Brutal:** I give a damn about your family…..but you didn't answer my question Si or no to the Luciano ass kicking?

 **CupCakes:...** Did…..Did you put camera in their house again….

 **Brutal** : They were a needed thing.

 **Ghost:** wait…...why is there much yelling in cap

 **Slut:** Flavio Is being Flavio again

 **Ghost:** L-Lutz be nice to my friend he is a good man.

 **OrangeCream:** Ant amente why are you stocking the Italian again…..I thought we talked about this many times that's creepy, and no one likes….Also~ whats thing about Flavio being fuckable?

 **Brutal:**...Shit

 **Drugy:** Whooo rop thd mwn a nre 1Ja-i-me

 **Gloomy:...** He…..he's on a trip I'm so sorry please don't be mad at me for this I tried to stop him, but it was too late…...Is Flavio now happy with his baby…...Zang seemed fine when he um carried Motka….

 **CupCakes:** Not everyone is the same when pregnant Nikolai.

 **Drugy:** mmmm mot be a giid jid mskw h mama proid

 **CupCakes:**...Zang please go lay down I may have to kick you if you keep this up poppet.

 **Drugy:** mmmmm Kol carr meh e brd

 **~Yesterday at 10pm~**

 **Crimson:**...He's better...and you people are really fucking weird asshole.

 **OrangeCream:** Don't worry Luciano I gave Ant a good yelling you shouldn't have to worry for a bit.

 **Crimson:**...Everyone alive still hates him I hope you fucking know that/

 **OrangeCream:** Trust me I sadly know.

 **Moose:** I miss the entertaining chats every damn time.

 **SuperVillian:** We've had better James don't ya worry about it.

 **BloodyBlade:** Some day'sI get on here thinking I'd let Hemeros join this chat since he ask a lot, but you western people are insane and need to stay the fuck away from my wife.

 **CupCakes:...** I think i'm just going to delete this chat….Glad to hear Flavi is better though.

 **Crimson:** Ya…..he's gotten a lot calmer….I missed this calm sleeping on my chest Flavio…..well Ciao then.

~Chat No Longer Exist~

* * *

 **Crimson= Luciano**

 **FabbyFab= Flavio**

 **CupCakes= Oliver**

 **SuperVillen= Allen**

 **Slut= Lutz**

 **Ghost= Gilen**

 **Moose= James**

 **Smoke= Francisco**

 **Brutal= Ant**

 **OrangeCream=Jaime**

 **Gloomy= Nikolai**

 **Drugy= Zang**

 **BloodyBlade= Kuro**


	4. Chapter 4

**SuperVillain:** Hey ya'll got your paper ready for the meeting? _ **  
**_

 _ **~FabbyFab & Crimson are not online your message will be sent once they reconnect~**_

 _ **US COUNTRIES YES**_

 **SuperVillain:** Has any of ya heard from Flavio, and Luciano they ain't been talken much.

 **Slut:** I think that the "demonic offspring" as Flavio puts it is close to coming I think

 **CupCakes:** Shhh being pregnant isn't fun you'll see one day….I believe

 **Drugy:** Damn having a child inside of you is like hmm a knife inside of you everyday for nine months

 **SuperVillain:** Well ain't ya just a beam of fuckin sunshine

 **Drugy:**...Do you want a dang foot long being kicking your insides?

 **Gloomy:** Zang Motka wasn't that bad…

 **Drugy:.**...Oh ya….Motka a good kid…...well there is opium calling my name

 **OrangeCream:** How does that man keep a child?

 **CupCakes:** Nikolai is there to care for their son I believe….

 **Gloomy:** Da I must go…..bye be nice…..be really nice to each other

 **Brutal:** Don't tell me how to fucking live.

 **Moose:** Someone has to get you to stop beating the shit out of people as entertainment

 **Brutal:** Be careful moose boy I got video's of everyone, and I mean everyone fucking in this chat

 **OrangeCream:** ANT NANDEZ CARRIEDO !

 **Brutal:**...Si Jaime?

 **OrangeCream:** HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU STOP PUTTING CAMERA IN PEOPLE'S HOMES!

 **Brutal:**...There isn't really a problem with it….they're just blackmail at this point

 **OrangeCream:** They're going in the garbage disposal that's what they're at this point

 **Brutal:** Wait Jaime no don't do that…..OH MY GOD HOW DID YOU FIND THEM!

 _~Video attachment of Jaime dropping flash drives into a disposal~_

 **OrangeCream:** Guess who's cleaning that out well my dear sweet husband is

 **Brutal:** No fuck you...and your orange hair

 **OrangeCream:** DO IT BEFORE FUCKING ISN'T AN OPTION ANYMORE

 **SupreVillian:** I've never been more happy yet annoyed to read, and watch something

 **OrangeCream:** My brother is a work in progress…..Kuro are you on?

 **BloodyBlade:** I might be….what do you need I have better thing to do to be honest

 **OrangeCream:** Can you disable all of Ant camera to calm down the other?

 **BloodyBlade:** You people have problem….Fine..I'll do what I fucking can

 _~Last message sent at 12pm~_

 **Smoke:** Ok who did it

 **Ghost:**...Did what?

 **Smoke:** Blew my damn bedside table lamp out…..while I was doing shit

 **BloodBlade:** That was the camera being disabled in your lamp…..Also weren't you fucking Lutz before I hit the kill switch?

 **Smoke:** Who said I stopped…..He may of screamed, and flipped out doesn't mean I stopped.

 **BloodBlades:...** And you all wonder why I won't let my wife get kik he doesn't need to see this shit daily.

 **Crimson:** Oh so IT WAS FUCKING YOU!

 **CupCakes:** Luciano welcome back nice to see you test how is Flavy

 **Crimson:** WAS IT OR WAS IT NOT YOU THAT SET MY DAMN COUCH ON FIRE!

 **Ghost:** Something I never need to know….Luciano who are you yelling at?

 **Crimson:** THE FUCKING JAPANESE BASTARD IN THIS FUCKING CHAT!

 **BloodyBlade:...** What happened I disabled some things yes, but not everything

 **Crimson:** what happened! WHAT HAPPENED! OH I DON'T FUCKING KNOW JUST ME AND FAL WATCHING TV WHEN THE DAMN COUCH START TICKING AND FUCKING BOOM I HAVE TO GRAB FAL AND JUMP OFF THE COUCH CAUSE IT FUCKING CAUGHT ON FIRE! Would you like to know the best damn part? FAL IN NOW CRYING BECAUSE YOU FORCED HIM INTO A TWO WEEK EARLY LABOR YOU FUCKING DICKBAG!

 **CupCake:..** Flavy is having the baby

 **Ghost:** Best of luck

 **BloodyBlade:...** Jaime you go fucking clean their house or take the blame for this shit you asked me to do this…..I knew I should've just went to spa with Hemeros wouldn't have Luciano on my ass then.

 **OrangeCream:** Ya I can do that for them no problem at all really

 _~Last message sent at 6pm~_

 **Crimson:** _~Sent Picture~_

 **Crimson:...** Fal wanted you all to fucking see before he fell asleep…

 **Slut:** Would you look at that your mini you already looks rude like you…..but do able in the future

 **Crimson:** Don't make me come fucking stab you

 **Slut:** Oh you know i'd like it ;)

 **Crimson:...** Francisco can you tame you fucking slut

 **Smoke:** Ya Ya i'll get him stop being annoying.

 **CupCakes:** Aw the baby looked just like you Luciano

 **Crimson:** Shame isn't it. I have to watch that mini me run around everywhere….if it had looked like Fal it be much better

 **CupCakes:** Well~ Your baby is still very adorable curled up in Flavy arm. Is Flavy less mad about having a kid?

 **Crimson:**...Now that it's out of him yes….He'll be fine….Seems to really like Floren…..he almost bit a nurse that tried to take him….

 **CupCakes:** Oh my….is she ok…..how did that end

 **Crimson:** I had to pry my fucking son from Fal just so people could give him a damn check up

 **CupCakes:** Well the little one should be fine he is a city after all

 **Crimson:** Ya ya I know

 **CupCakes:** Will I get to talk to Flavy soon?

 **OrangeCream:** Luciano I cleaned up the couch mess that my brother weird stuff caused.

 **Crimson:...** Ok?...I'm going to leave now…..ya

 **Moose:** Wait Gil want to see it where the hell are you?

 **CupCakes:...** He isn't responding

 **Moose:** Damn it….I fucking see that well sorry Gil no baby visit for you.

 **Ghost:** D;

 **SuperVillain:** Y'ALL SHUT UP AND GO TA BED!


	5. Chapter 5

_**~CupCakes added you too MPREG~**_

 **CupCakes:** I'm sorry for taking so long to get this chat going.

 **OrangeCream:** Oh it's fine Oliver we all know you're a busy man at times.

 **Ghost:** Wait…..what…...um what is this for?

 **CupCakes:** It's a chat for all us carrier…..You know the male countries that will get pregnant someday…...or again.

 **FabbyFab:** YOU CAN KILL ME BEFORE I CARRY ANYTHING!

 **Drugy:** Wel I tel yu wha han a thin in yu is not bead i lv i+ ell

 **Ghost:**...Zang I um...think you...ya you need to go lay down '~'

 **Drugy:** I don nee g tu bed i'm purr geood~

 **FabbyFab:** ….Hmm I can really read that so~ pretty.

 **CupCakes:** Zang you're not ok...

 **OrangeCream:** Love the sass Flavio, and I agree with Oliver Zang.

 **Drugy:** Mmmm mu big Ni may me gu bed

 **FabbyFab:** Well at least he's gone.

 **OrangeCream:** Agreed it hurt my head trying to read those text sadly.

 **Slut:** Wait you all think I'd let a baby ruin my body?

 **Ghost:** H-Hi bruder….a baby won't hurt t-t-too much.

 **FabbyFab:**...You…..No one told me it ruined my body **(;' ^ ';)**

 **CupCakes:** Oh dear….Flavy you're fine you look like you've never had a child in your life.

 **FabbyFab:** How could you say that my little Ren is adorable I'd hate to never have him in my life.

 **Ghost:**...So pregnancy is um a good thing now?

 **FabbyFab:** If it isn't inside of me then yes babies are very fabulously fashionable.

 **Slut:** Oh no the abuse of the very ways of saying fabulous are upon us…..A blond man made me hate that word.

 **FabbyFab:** No you just hate it cause you know you're not fabulous enough to own it, and Luciano proved it.

 **Slut:**...Don't make me come to your house bitch!

 **FabbyFab:** Why so I can beat your face in now I'm not one for violence, but if when it come to you or Ant. I will make you both regret meeting me.

 **OrangeCream:...** Did Oliver have a reason for making this or did he want a show of us all arguing?

 **CupCakes:** Oh ya….baby shower plans….Kuro said Hemeros is expecting some time in like seven or six more month.

 **FabbyFab:** Speaking of that can I add someone?

 **CupCakes:** Well I guess you can...

 _ **FabbyFab added PrincessGreekish to the chat**_

 **CupCakes:** And that is?

 **PrincessGreekish:** Hi…..I got a Kik without Kuro permission…..please don't tell him reading all day gets boring **(' ^ ';)**

 **CupCake:** Hemeros?

 **PrincessGreekish:** Mhmm it's me

 **CupCakes:**...My lord That is the most I've ever seen you talk to someone poppet!

 **PrincessGreekish:** Ya…..I'm worst than Gilen when I have to talk in public I'm sorry…...Me, and Flavio text though….a good amount.

 **FabbyFab:** Yes we do he's actually very sweet, and fun…...Now baby shower would you like me to make clothes for the little one?

 **PrincessGreekish:** Oh yes please you make the best clothes Flavio, and I do know you'll make them so any gender can wear them.

 **OrangeCream:** Hey I make clothes too!

 **PrincessGreekish:** Well yes I know, but your husband still scares me after all he did to my friend Selim.

 **OrangeCream:** I'll never understand how you people can be able to hold grudges for hundred of years.

 **FabbyFab:** Now that isn't too hard when he abused you for most of your life...And~ if I remember SOMEONE just sat, and listened to everything!

 **OrangeCream:**...He was scary back then.

 **FabbyFab:** And he's still cruel so what's your point?

 **CupCakes:** BOYS CALM DOWN TAKE A BREAK RIGHT THIS MINUTE OR SO HELP ME!

 **FabbyFab:** But Oliy!

 **CupCakes:** No but's you leave till I ask for you two to come back.

 **FabbyFab:** Fine I can just dress my son up then.

 **OrangeCream:** Fine I have a house to clean anyway.

 **CupCakes:** Okay now Hemeros about your baby shower.

 **PrincessGreekish:** Oh I just really wanted some clothes from Flavio really….Kuro already bought everything else non gendered though.

 **CupCakes:** Oh…..well then do um you want any like food recipes to make the child in the future?

 **PrincessGreekish:** No I think the clothes will be all I will need.

 **CupCakes:**...You know how pissed this has made me poppet I did all of this just to get a NO!

 **PrincessGreekish:** Oh um I'm sorry Oliver, but I truly am a simple man with simple needs.

 **Ghost:** Wow…...missed a lot.

 **CupCakes:** Can you believe how ungrateful he is being Gilen!

 **Ghost:...** I….I um don't w-want apart of this p-p-please. **(;'~')**

 **Slut:** Oooow I'm telling Kuro what you did Hemeros!

 **PrincessGreekish:** Oh no please don't books get sooo boring **(ˊ̥̥̥̥̥^ˋ̥̥̥̥̥)**

 **Slut:** Nope you were bad, and disobeyed your daddy. **(•̀⌄•́)**

 **PrincessGreekish:** ….My daddy is dead though?

 **Slut:**...Oh come on am I the only kinky person here

 **Ghost:** _-Sent video-_

 **Slut:** Really bruder a cricket sound effect you're a dick…

 **Ghost:** Oh better then um….a...oh god….better then a sexaddict.

 _ **~Slut left the chat~**_

 **Ghost:**...oh no that was n-n-not meant to happen.

 **Drugy:** I'm sober, and happy after reading this crazy ass chat. **(o,v,)o**

 **CupCakes:** Oh my is that a sign of the world ending….When are you ever sober Zang.

 **Drugy:** When I'm pregnant, after sleep, and after throwing up. I just woke up so there you go.

So….why does everyone thing I'd get pregnant by my sister? **:You**

 **CupCakes:** Nice to see you Tom, and I thought you were with a man I'm sorry Tom.

Oh…...Um Ok then I'll leave….. **:You**

 **~Would you like to leave this Chat~**

 **Yes**

 **No**

 **~Would you like to leave this Chat~**

 **(Yes)**

 **No**

 **~You've left the chat~**

* * *

 **FabbyFab- Flavio**

 **CupCakes- Oliver**

 **OrangeCream- Jaime**

 **Ghost- Gilen**

 **Drugy- Zang**

 **Slut- Lutz**

 **PrincessGreekish- Hemeros**


	6. Chapter 6

**SuperVillain:** y'all won't believe the shit I learned today

 **CupCakes:** ALLEN SWEAR JAR!

 **Brutal:** For once I care about something other than myself. What did you learn that made you wake half of us up at…..four fucking am.

 **SuperVillain:** Who here besides Jaime knows what Spain's name is?

 **FabbyFab:**...Are you sleep deprived we all know what it is Allen go back to bed.

 **Crimson:** IT IS FIVE IN THE FUCKING MORNING WERE I AM WHY THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE AWAKE!

 **SuperVillain:** Ok Flavio if you know Spain's name then what is it?

 **Crimson:** GO TO FUCKING BED ALLEN! It's what twelve where you are? GET OFF YOUR DAMN PHONE, AND STOP SPAMMING MINE!

 **FabbyFab:** His names Ant….

 **Smoke:**...It's a known thing Allen...I agree with Luciano on this go to bed you sound like a damn idiot.

 **Brutal:...** Sí my name is Ant nothing else, and if you say it is i'll come beat your ass

 **SuperVillain:** That's just it I had a meeting with Spain's government today, and Ant's boss called him something other then Ant or Spain.

 **Moose:** So he has a nickname most of us do. You make being related to you really hard sometimes.

 **SuperVillain:** No I wasn't no nickname way to fucking long for that. Dude must not like it cause he punched his boss bodyguard after he said it.

 **Crimson:...** I'm willing to read now to see what will help piss that damn psycho off

 **Brutal:...** You're as much as one as me

 **Crimson:** Functioning Psycho there is a difference

 **Brutal:** Functioning as in you don't lose your shit when you're around Flavio. Last I saw you're on a business trip which means you'll snap soon.

 **Crimson:...** Just go fuck Jaime, and shut up you damn bastard

 **CupCakes:** You all need to give me so much money after this

 **Crimson:** Um no the only person giving you sit is Allen, James, and maybe Francisco. I HAVE TO GIVE MY OWN DAMN WIFE MONEY SINCE SOMEONE TOLD HIM ABOUT HAVING A SWEAR JAR, AND IF I COULD I'D KILL YOU FOR THAT!

 **FabbyFab:...** Ya too bad you can't kill my best friend, and the jar will be waiting from some new money

 **Crimson:** By the way someone need to pay the Tin

 **FabbyFab:** WHAT? WHY!? HOW!

 **Crimson:** Did you really think I'd leave knowing you'd do shit without fearing you'd pay the tin. Without setting up some camaras just so you'd have to.

 **FabbyFab:**...I'm really considering getting rid of the Swear Jar, and….S-Sin Tin

 **SuperVillain:**...Looks like I know how to get back at Olly….Luciano how does a sin tin work?

 **Crimson:** I'll PM you in a bit…...Now back to the Ant's real name thing

 **Brutal:** I really will beat the living shit out of you if you speak to anyone about my given name Allen.

 **OrangeCream:** I always liked your name….

 **Brutal:** Jaime just go to bed

 **OrangeCream:** Just for that attitude i'm going to go rip up all your paperwork so you have to redo it.

 **Brutal:** THAT TOOK ME THREE DAYS TO DO, AND IT'S DUE TOMORROW!  
 **OrangeCream:** Karma sucks amor

 **Brutal:** NO THIS ISN'T KARMA THIS IS A BIPOLAR EPISODE!

 **SuperVillain:** I always thought Flavio was bad till I saw Jaime.

 **FabbyFab:** What is that supposed to me.

 **Crimson:** Ya what the hell are you trying to say about my fucking wife. He's better everyone in this fucking chat.

 **Moose:** Flavio is better than Gilen since when?

 **FabbyFab:** Ah true Gilly is very sweet, and pure.

 **Crimson:...** I'm going to pretend that didn't make me jealous, and more pissed than I already am….ALLEN WHAT IS ANT'S NAME!

 **SuperVillain:** Ok so I heard the guy talking bout how long it been since Rodmenn which is Austria's name it seems. Well anyway they were talking about how many years it'd been since he's stepped into Spain.

 **FabbyFab:** Wait? Luciano you never told me your caretakers name was Rodmenn you always said it was Rod

 **Crimson:** I just didn't what Eilbell told me so don't get on my ass that the guy rather be called Rod. ANYWAY Allen continue.

 **SuperVillain:** Ok? So ya the dude's boss then looks at him, and is like. "Antero do you know why Rodmenn hasn't been here in so long?" That then made Ant get really piss, and punch the dudes bodyguard then yell about his name being Ant.

 **FabbyFab:** So his name had three extra letter…..interesting I don't see what's so wrong about the name though…

 **SuperVillain:** I know right it's better then going by the name of a bug

 **Brutal:** I had the name before people named a bug "Ant" So fuck off

 **Crimson:** Either way I now know how to piss you off with just a word

 **Brutal:** Your face already pisses me off enough

 **FabbyFab:** That is so uncalled for you must not look at the right person.

 **OrangeCream:** I'd have to agree Luciano is attractive for a ball of anger.

 **FabbyFab:** You're input wasn't need, but thank you. Ps every look at him longer than five seconds, and I'll break your nose

 **Crimson:** It's so cute when you get pissed. Anyway It's like four there you need to head to bed Fal.

 **FabbyFab:** I can't Ren just woke up, and is very mad you're not here

 **Crimson:** Shit…..I told him I was leaving yesterday though

 **FabbyFab:** _Video Attachment_

 **Crimson:** Ok I get it he's pissed….here give me a second, and I'll call you.

 **FabbyFab:** Ren accepts those terms

 _~Last Message Sent at 4:20 am~_

 **CupCakes:** Those three are just so cute

 **SuperVillain:** We could have one of our own if ya want?

 **CupCakes:** Ok….Come to the kitchen I need to talk to you about something

 _~Last Message Sent at 7am~_

 **Brutal:** Oh ya by the way I'm going to beat the shit out of you Allen. You'll never know when, but it will be coming

 **Moose:** You need to go smoke a cigarette, and calm the hell down. He just told people what your damn name was.

 **Ghost:...** Luciano is right you do need a lot of help

 **Slut:** Allen did Luciano ever tell you what a Sin Tin is? I have ideas on it.

 **Drugy:** You all act like Antero, Jaime, and Luciano are the only ones with problems when this whole fucking chat need to go to therapy for at least something.

 **BloodBlades:** It's still really weird to see you not high

 **Drugy:** Fuck you Kuro

 **Gloomy:** Zang are you going to the park with me, and Motka?

 **Drugy:** Sure why the hell not

 _~Last Message Sent at 3pm~_

 **SuperVillain:** I'MA BE A DAD!

 **SuperVillain:** Hello any of ya here?

 **SuperVillain:** NO! Well fuck…..I'MA BE A FUCKIN DAD IN A FEW MONTHS WHOOOO! BRING IT ON LITTLE ONE.

* * *

 _ **^v^**_

 _ **Hey guys Meiko here. I'm kind of stumped cause I'm not sure what story to update. Leave a suggestion on what should be next please.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**SuperVillain:** AHHHHHHHHWHHHAAHHHH PIE AHHHH RIE WHAHAAA

 **Ghost:**?

 **SuperVillain:** AAAAAAAHHHH SIGN WAAAAHHHH RAHHH TAAA AHHHH

 **Crimson:** What the hell did I just fucking wake up to?

 **Slut** : He's been doing that for an hour.

 **Brutal:** If I see one more fucking drunk text I'm burning his house down!

 **Crimson:** SHUT UP!

 **Crimson:** ALLEN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU FUCKING DOING!

 **SuperVillain:** That's what talk and text turns Lindy cryin into. I've been trying to get her to shut up for an hour! SOMEONE PLEASE FUCKIN HELP ME BEFORE I RUN THE HELL AWAY! D'; T^T

 **Crimson:**... Did you feed her?

 **SuperVillain:** YES THAT'S THE FIRST THING I DID

 **BloodyBlade:** Has your child been changed recently?

 **SuperVillain:** Yes three minutes before I texted all of yuh!

 **FabbyFab:**... Where is Oliy she might want some mama love

 **SuperVillain:** AT WORK! HE LEFT ME WITH A NEWBORN FOR THE DAMN QUEEN!

 **FabbyFab:** Meh….. Luci, and I will bring Ren over. Will see if we can help you any.

 **Crimson:** Wait hold the fuck up since when?

 **FabbyFab:** Since now! Get our son ready I'll be home soon then we can go help Oliy's bambina.

 **Crimson:** Fine! Ren misses you anyway.

 **SuperVillain:** OH THANK GOD! PRAISE YUH! IF I DIDN'T FEAR MUH LIFE I'D KISS YUH!

 **Crimson:** Ya you better keep your lips far away from him or so help me you'll wish we weren't immortal!  
 **SuperVillain:** I ain't that stupid Luciano. SHIT SHE'S STARTING AGAIN PLEASE HURRY FLAVIO!

 **FabbyFab:** Ah ok I'll hurry up then.

 _ **~Last Message Sent 8pm~**_

 **CupCakes:** I just got done with the Queen, and I see Allen was having some…. Um trouble. Is Lindy ok Flaviy dear?

 **FabbyFab:** Ah sí she, and the others are sound asleep.

 **CupCakes:** Even Luciano?

 **FabbyFab:** Ah sí…. Ren wore him out. My bambino didn't want anyone, but Luci near him.

 **CupCakes:** Oh that little one has his moments doesn't he?

 **FabbyFab:** That's very true, but I love my bambino. I'll wake up Luci, and see ourselves out then Oliy see you next meeting.

 **CupCakes:** Ah yes farewell Flaviy till next meeting then.

 _ **~Last Message Sent One Week Ago~**_

 **Slut:** Luciano, Flavio, and Antero are late this is so annoying! Do you know how much sex I could've had by now?!

 **BloodyBlade:** Please refrain from telling us…..

 **Slut:** What? You might actually get it up for once.

 **BloodyBlade:**... You do know I have a two month year old son right?

 **Slut:**... I forgot all about that kid. It's easy to when Hemeros doesn't brag like Flavio, and Oliver.

 **CupCakes:** Is there something wrong with being happy that I am mothering something

 **Slut:** If this is what it's like to be a mother then I'm not looking forward to it.

 **Smock:** Lutz I thought I told you to shut up till we could see if getting rid of it was an option!

 **OrangeCream:** YOU'RE BOTH TRYING TO KILL A CHILD! EVEN MY ANTERO ISN'T THAT CRUEL

 **Ghost:** Um… Jaime you do know he did that to Flavio… Twice right

 **OrangeCream:...** You all lie about him too much so I won't believe that.

 **SuperVillain:** Ok I didn't care about this chat till I saw that. Yuh really fuckin stupid Jaime. Like I ain't got no clue how yuh got this stupid, but yuh did and it's really fuckin sad.

 **OrangeCream:** I'M NOT STUPID YOU REALLY DO LIE ABOUT MY HUSBAND!

 **SuperVillain:** AIN'T NOBODY FUCKIN TELLIN YOU LIES! IT'S ALL THE DAMN TRUTH!

 **OrangeCream:** I'll believe you when Vampires walk.

 **CountV:** Jaime I have some news for you! The person about to walk through the meeting door is indeed a Vampire.

 **OrangeCream:** Vasile shut up your not a vampire!

 **CountV:** And~ This is why everyone hates your family, because both of you are dicks.

 **Crimson:** One I pity the fucking kid that Lutz is having. TWO GILEN WASN'T TELLING LIES, and Three Flavio, and I are making our way over we were busying doing stuff.

 **Slut:** I know a kid is going to suck, and was the stuff each other

 **Crimson:** We wish something less fucking important.

 **Brutal:** STUFF WAS PUSHING ME DOWN THE FUCKING STAIR WELL!

 **Brutal:** By the way can someone help me to the elevator my damn leg is broken now.

 **Crimson:** No lay there, and suffer you horrible creature~Flavio

 **Brutal:** OH FUCK YOU TOO BITCH

 **Crimson:** HEY! I can still run down there, and beat your damn ass so watch what you fucking text about my wife!

 **Brutal:** Why are all you Italian countries all so fucked in the head.

 **OrangeCream:** OH MY GOD DON'T WORRY AMOR I'M COMING

 **SuperVillain:** Please keep that kind of shit at home. It's bad enough Lutz, and Francisco left go fuck in a closet.

 **Slut:** I'm a very needy bitch. So when I want my man to plow me into the floor doggystyle in a closet while I text people he doesn't argue, because he knows I won't deep throat him for a week if he doesn't do as I say.

 _ **~Slut Has Been Kicked From Chat~**_

 **SuperVillain:** Does anyone else feel sick now?

 **CountV:** This whole chat most likely

 **Smock:** I WASN'T DONE! Anyway~ My daddy knows I like it rough every round, and how kinky I want it. My daddy make me blow my load so hard I pass out most the time. ~Lutz

 **Smock:** Don't you dare fucking kick me there is more ~Lutz

 **SuperVillain:** Uh no we are, and will.

 _ **~Smock Has Been Kicked From Chat~**_

 **SuperVillain:** So~ y'all went to throw up right?

 **CountV:** Holding EilBell's hair as we speak…. Well Text

 **SuperVillain:** Why do we keep tryin to have these meetins they ain't ever goin get anywhere cause y'all cause so much dang bullshit to happen!

 **Moose:** Will just try again next week like normal. I'm leaving to smoke when Gil stops throwing up coffee.

 **SuperVillain:** So done with this bullshit. Y'all make bein immortal fuckin suck.


	8. Chapter 8

_**~CupCakes unmuted OrangeCream, FabbyFab, and Slut. For The Group Chat MPREG~**_

 **FabbyFab:** I can't believe you muted us!

 **CupCakes:** I'm sorry poppit you spammed my phone… horribly you were waking up Lindy.

 **OrangeCream:** Flavio I get… BUT ME!

 **FabbyFab:** You make it so hard to talk to you…

 **OrangeCream:** Good because I'm really starting to hate you!

 **FabbyFab:** … Oliy is there a reason you unmuted us. I really need to feed, and bathe Ren.

 **OrangeCream:** You can't run away from your problems Flavio.

 **FabbyFab:** Running? How is trying to take care of my child running away from anything… WHAT DO I EVEN HAVE TO RUN FROM!

 **OrangeCream:** See there's the thing. Do you even love your child? I mean you complained like no tomorrow before you had him.

 **CupCakes:** Okay you two. You both need to calm down argue in a private chat if needed. I thought you two would like to talk to Lutz about his pregnancy.

 **FabbyFab:** Oh I forgot he was pregnant after the meeting disaster.

 **OrangeCream:** You forgot because you were too damn busy abusing my fiance!

 **FabbyFab:** (-_-)

 _ **~FabbyFab has left the group~**_

 **CupCakes:** Flaviy… Fine Jaime do you have anything to ask Lutz if he's on?

 **OrangeCream:** No I'm not done talking to Flavio. Running isn't going to save him I know where he fucking lives.

 **Slut:** That would be with Luciano… You have a death wish if you got to their house. Also I screenshot that. So piss me off, and I'll be able to send Luciano on your ass.

 **OrangeCream:** I hate how you people baby him.

 **Slut:** A happy Flavio is a happy Luciano, and trust us no one wants an unhappy Luciano. That's like willingly going to hell.

 **OrangeCream:** I hate them both. They have no respect of my Antero!

 **Slut:** They have great reasons not to respect him. I mean I love fucking like not other, but I'd never go as far as to rape someone.

 **OrangeCream:** Oh hush. You're starting to sound like them.

 **Slut:** Oliver can we kick him.

 **OrangeCream:** No need to. I can't have you guys spamming my phone while… I talk yeah talk to Flavio.

 _ **~OrangeCream has left the group~**_

 **Slut:...** If Flavio crys i'm sending the screenshot so Luciano knows who to kill.

 **CupCakes:** If Flavio crys Luciano will not need a screenshot. He'll somehow just know or manage to drag it out of Flaviy.

 **Slut:** So don't send it?

 **Ghost:**...I'd say send it brother.

 **Slut:** Oh hey Gil… So send I will then. Thanks!

 **CupCakes:** If someone dies Gilen it'll be on your hands.

 **Ghost:...** Oliver we can't die

 **CupCakes:** Luciano still does his best to make sure someone does.

 **Drugy:** I've missed so much taking a nap. The hell happened?

 **Gilen:** Flavio left, and so did Jaime for reasons.

 **Drugy:** Ok… Wait Lutz is pregnant?!

 **Slut** : I know it sucks. They said I couldn't get rid of it. I'm so disappointed.

 **Ghost:** At least you get a kid to forever love brother.

 **Slut:** awww do you have baby blues Gil

 **Ghost:** You truly think I can raise a kid. You're insane!

 **Slut:** I mean I never thought Flavio and Luciano could, but here we are they have a son, and he's a month away from being one.

 **CupCakes:** He's not wrong… No offence to you Lutz, but I don't think you'll manage to raise this kid.

 **Slut:** He has an uncle….. Plus I'll give him to Flavio. He'll never be able to say no to a child in need. So trust me my kid will be in a lot of need.

 **Ghost:** I pity my nephew or niece.

 **Drugy:** You young people type way too fast. I can never keep up.

 **Slut:** Then stop talking to us grandpa

 **Drugy:** I'm only thirty how dare you!

 **Slut:** I think you're lying XD

 **Drugy:...** Fine i'm thirty four in human years still doesn't make me old asshole.

 **CupCakes:** We're off topic. We're supposed to be talking about Lutz baby… So do you know the gender yet?

 **Slut:** It's going to be a little dickbag…

 **CupCakes:...**

 **Gilen:** Uh what?

 **Drugy:** He means boy. Him and Francisco are having a male.

 **CupCakes:** Am I the only one that had a girl?

 **Drugy:** Four boys to one girl.

 **CupCakes:** You guys need to have more girls so my poor Lindy doesn't feel left out.

 **Drugy:** Don't rush us will get there!

 **CupCakes:** Please for Lindy.

 **Gilen:** I think me, and James will at least try. We can't promise you anything on the gender though.

 **CupCakes:** Fine at least you'll try.

 _ **~Slut added FabbyFab to the group chat~**_

 **CupCakes:** Flaviy you're back!

 **Slut:** Ya… He might need some Oliver attention.

 **CupCakes:** WHAT? DID JAIME DO SOMETHING?

 **Slut:** Beside tell Flavio he asked for everything Ant did to happen, and he's just a boy crying wolf for all these years.

 **Drugy:** The Brutal household is so~ fucked up. Is Luciano over there hopefully cleaning up the world for a week.

 **FabbyFab:** Y-Yes.

 **Drugy:** Then will be good for couple of days.

 **Slut:** Did Oliver leave?

 **CupCakes:** I was bout to ask why muh husband just bolted out the dang house, but I just read this dang chat and it's ok ~Allen

 **Drugy:** Yup the Brutals are being just that fucking brutal for no reason.

 **FabbyFab:** Can we please just call it a day. I wanna just go drown in ice cream

 **Ghost:** Go ahead Flavio no one will stop you.


End file.
